This invention relates to games in which pieces are placed on a surface marked with a geometrical design.
Many traditional games involve the placement and movement of pieces upon a rectangular grid, or checkerboard. A variety of games, including dominoes and polyominoes, involve the assembly of pieces, each piece shaped as a plurality of squares connected in side to side abuttment. Go and chinese checkers are games involving a hexagonal grid, or honeycomb pattern. A game having irregular pentagonal pieces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,505.